If You Love Someone
by Kamilia
Summary: After finding out about her parents divorce, Flora's faith in relationships shaken. One day while at the park a certain blue eye specialist helps her understand her feelings.


As noon came upon the city of Magix, six females were seen getting ready to spend the day with the guys from Red Fountain.

A red head with light skin and blue eyes existed from her shared bedroom to the living room wearing a light blue and white blouse with a mini demin skirt and blue flats.

She called out. "Ladies, it's time to meet the guys. Everyone ready?"

Two females came out of their dorm room. One had short purple hair, light skin and green coloured eyes. She had on a lavender mini skirt with a green and lavender blouse and purple flats. The other had long blue hair, light skin and blue eyes. She wore a red and black blouse with a red mini skirt and matching colour knee length high heel boots.

"Tec and I are ready. Pretty sure Stella will be the last one to come out." Musa, the blue hair music fairy stated loud enough for the blonde Princess to hear.

Stella came out wearing a pink and green mini strapless mini dress with pink wedge heel shoes. The sun and moon fairy replied. "For once you are wrong. Aisha and Flora and the ones holding us now. I can't wait to see Brandon."

Tecna mentioned. "Stella, you spent all of last night and part of this morning with him. How is it possible to miss someone already in such a short time?"

"Well when you and Timmy officially get together and consummate the relationship you will understand." Stella replied.

"Timmy and I have been dating for a month now remember?"Tecna responded. "We don't act like bunnies in heat like you and Brandon. I am surprise you haven't gotten pregnant as yet with the paste you two are going."

"Good birth control." Stella stated.

Aisha came out of her dorm room wearing a green mini skirt, matching colour flat shoes and a pink blouse. "Can cool it with the sex talk people. I am ready."

The brunette, dark skin water fairy princess looked around saw no Flora.

Musa called out. "Flo, you okay?"

A brunette with dark skin and green coloured eyes existed her dorm room. She had on pink jeans shorts with a white strapless blouse, pink jacket and matching colour knee length high heel shoes.

Aisha asked. "Flora, are you okay?"

The brunette nodded. "I am fine. Let's go."

Stella took off her ring and transformed it into a specter before teleporting her and the others to Magix Park.

* * *

Upon reaching the park, the girls saw a group of guys waiting by the pond for them.

Stella ran over to Brandon and wrapped her arms around his neck. The male had short brown hair, slightly tanned skin and brown eyes. He had on black jeans, black and white sneakers and a blue coloured shirt.

A male white blond hair, light skin and blue eyes walked over to meet Bloom. The male had on a white shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. He wrapped his arms around the fire Princess's waist before planning his lips onto hers.

Bloom gladly returned his kiss.

Timmy, the male with orange colour hair, light skin and brown eyes was seen walking over to Tecna. He had on an orange and white shirt with black jeans and sneakers.

The two smiled before going speaking in a language only they understood.

Musa and Aisha met their respective boyfriends half way.

Aisha's boyfriend, Nabu had on a purple shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers while Riven work a dark blue shirt with black jeans and black and white sneakers.

Helia a male with long blue hair, light skin and blue eyes walked over to Flora. He had on blue and white shirt with black jeans and sneakers.

He mentioned to the nature fairy. "Looks like it will just be the two of us."

"As usually, right?" Flora replied.

"Flora, what's wrong?" Helia picked up something was wrong with the brunette.

Flora sighed. "Today, I got some news. It's not bad news and I should be happy but I am not."

"Want to talk about it?" Helia asked.

Flora nodded before they two walked to an isolated part of the lake to be alone.

* * *

Sitting on the grass near the water, Flora spoke. "You recalled when I told you that my parents are getting divorced?"

"Yeah." Helia remembered Flora took it hard.

"Well I found out today that Dad is dating someone else." Flora added. "The divorce isn't even final as yet and he is dating Krystal's mom."

"What?!" The make was shocked by this. "The Queen of Linephia. How did they even meet to end up together?"

"The day the girls and I were getting an award for saving the Kingdom, he was there. After the award ceremony the two accidently bumped into each other and began talking." Flora replied. "Next thing I know the two are dating. Dad sounded happy when I spoke to him today and I want him to be happy but…"

"You are still hoping that your parents would be together once more?" Helia asked.

"Yeah." Flora answered. "I spoke to Stella about it since her parents got separated. She said it was hard at first because you want more than anything for your parents to be together. For me when I thought of marriage my parents own first came to mind. Their relationship seemed solid and so prefect. They looked so happy so when I heard they were getting divorce it came as a shock."

"I know it hurts like hell now but with time it will get easier." Helia placed an arm around the brunette. "How is Miele taking it?"

"She is actually taking it better than I am." Flora sighed. "She mentioned that she had seen cracks in the relationship for a while now. When she listed out the things I realized that I had saw them as well but had chosen to overlook them. Even though I know they seem happier apart then together a part of me wants them to be together so we can be a family again."

Flora then smiled. "I feel a little better now talking about it. Having it bottled up made me sad."

"I am always here for you." Helia said as Flora rested her head onto his shoulder. "I hope that your faith in true love hasn't faded."

"It was shaken up at first but one day I hope that one day I will find the right guy." Flora looked at the blue hair male. "Who knows? He could even be closer than expected."

Helia smiled as he moved his face closer to Flora's own. "He could be very close by."

Flora blushed as Helia planted his lips gently onto the nature fairy's own.

* * *

**Thinking about making this a multi chapter story but not sure if I should. A Million Seconds will be updated if not before the year is done sometime early next year.**


End file.
